Ketchup
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: In which a nice, calm dinner turns into a complete catastrophie ... or does it? SasuSaku fluffy end R&R!


**Hello my wonderful people! I'm writing this because I literally just got the idea thanks to my Chicken Burger =D**

**Warning: Major OOCs from … you got it, Sasuke! Because OOC Sasuke is just better, okay? =)**

**Disclaimer: No ownage here.**

**Dedication: To the one and only **_**Oh-So-Typical**_** because it's her birthday today and I wanted to treat her with something special! This is for you!!! =D**

**Ketchup**

We sat around my little table, engrossed in the conversation taking place between the four of us.

Well … between Naruto and Kakashi, anyway.

Me and Sasuke watched in despair as the two started arguing about nothing.

As in, literally, _nothing_.

I gaped as the argument was suddenly about my little homey apartment in which I've lived for many years (gosh that makes me sound old …)

I looked at the argument starter, which was Naruto, with a glare that would've made even Uchiha Sasuke tremble (and little did I know he actually did).

"There is nothing wrong with my home! Don't start your petty quarrels about something to do with me or so help me you will never have the strength to argue again." I remarked in the smoothest, calmest, most dangerous voice I could muster.

It seemed to have worked, because the two quieted down almost immediately, even scared enough to mutter a 'sorry, Sakura' while Sasuke smirked, proud of my work.

This was _supposed_ to be a nice, calm little get together amongst Team Kakashi since it was the first meal we would all attend to together since Sasuke had returned a few weeks ago. We could never arrange to do something all together because Kakashi had been on many tough missions lately that were at least 3 days or longer, and Naruto was always training now that he has, as he puts it 'fully matured' and is 'ready to become the next Hokage', not to mention I was being overworked at the hospital, but I didn't mind.

And then, once we _finally_ get the chance to all be at the same nice, calm little get together, Sasuke shows up too early (like the old days) and an awkward silence was held throughout, then when Naruto showed up he broke half of my plates and etc by "helping", and Kakashi didn't turn up for another forty minutes or so, and, being the kind student who knew her teacher all too well, left him his food in the microwave, only for him to break that, sit at the table, leave his food (delicious food) untouched, and started to read his stupid porn book.

Oh how I could've killed him at that moment.

And then, to my pleasure, the argument ensued between Naruto and Kakashi, leaving a very annoyed Sasuke and a very disappointed me to continue eating.

Now, the silence was awkward once again, as the sound of knives and forks (and chopsticks, since Naruto was so stupidly persistent) clattered against what I had left of my plates.

Once I'd looked up and everyone was finished – Kakashi and Naruto glaring at each other and Sasuke, for some reason looking at me with a slight frown on his face – I stood up to collect the plates.

It was then that Naruto decided to pull a mischievous prank on his teacher.

It was then that Sasuke went to the bathroom.

It was then that all hell broke loose.

As I picked up mine and Sasuke's plates, before going to Kakashi's side to take his, the only noise I heard was a 'take this!' coming from Naruto, before I was spluttered with something red.

_Ketchup_.

I clenched my jaw, knowing fully well that Sasuke wasn't in the room (he always managed to power me down with simple words like: 'ignore him, he's stupid' or 'idiots' or 'you're annoying') and if looks could kill, the glare Kakashi received after chuckling at my misfortune would've sent him six feet under. I dropped the plates, not caring about their fate anymore, and clenched my fists, feeling ketchup sliding down my face.

"You better _pray to Kami_ the Ramen Man gets you before I do, Uzumaki." Tears prickled the corner of my eyes, from anger or sadness, I wasn't too sure.

Once Naruto had _finally_ realised what he'd done (I _really_ hate his density sometimes) he dropped the ketchup bottle and held his hands high above his head, whimpering words such as: 'I'm sorry' or 'Don't kill me' repeatedly as he cowered into a corner.

I raised my fist, not sure where I was aiming, and breathed raggedly as tears started sliding down my face. Kakashi looked at me softly as Naruto opened one eye to take a look at the damage he'd caused.

"… Did I miss something?"

I turned sharply to look at the newcomer, and didn't notice the worry that was held on his face as I ran out the room, pushing past him, sobbing all the way.

He'd think I was pathetic.

Hell, he probably already did.

I found my bedroom and slammed the door shut, rushing over to my bed and sitting on the edge, crying like there was no tomorrow.

At the sound of a knock at the door, assuming it was Kakashi or Naruto, I told whoever it was to go away. When they did the exact opposite, and shut the door quietly behind them, I looked up and was surprised to see Sasuke standing there; looking as handsome as ever in his formal attire (because I thought it was a suitable occasion for everyone to dress up)

He hesitated for a moment as I dropped my head back into its original position and tried wiping tears from my face, only to cover my hands in the red sauce that quite possibly destroyed my reputation and Naruto's safety around me.

"You okay?"

And that was enough invitation I needed to get all my emotions out in the open, knowing he already thought I was the lowest I could be, so I had nothing to lose.

"All I wanted was a nice little get together. You know, like a family dinner. It's been so long since we all had the chance to just chill out with each other so I thought a dinner would be the perfect opportunity. Instead it's just been a night of arguments, ruined clothes and looking like an idiot in front of the people I love. I just wished they realised how important this night was to me, you know? I've been planning this day for ages, knowing it was the one day Kakashi had no missions, knowing I'd be able to convince Naruto into coming, knowing all you do every day is sit on your ass 'cause of your probation, and I've literally been working 24 hours for weeks to make sure I could get this evening off. And it was all just a waste of time …"

I felt him sit on the bed beside me, not saying one word, as he took something from the hand that I didn't even realise was behind his back.

"I thought you might want this."

I looked up at him and smiled my thanks, before taking the cloth from his hand, brushing it (accidently) along the way, and started to wipe my face and some strands of my hair to try and rid the ketchup that I would kill if it wasn't an inanimate object.

Once I'd finished my face and hair, I started wiping down my new dress, only to make it spread out more, and if it were a humorous scene I'd mention the fact that it looked like I'd been brutally murdered.

But this is _not_ a humorous scene.

Not to me, anyway.

I quickly gave up on my dress and turned back to face Sasuke, giving him the dirty ketchup-covered cloth.

"Is it all gone?" I smiled sheepishly as I asked; hoping this evening would forever be forgotten in our minds.

Sasuke smirked and reached up to my forehead, claiming that I'd 'missed a bit'.

He looked into my eyes as his hand that held the cloth lingered on my forehead, and I started to breathe heavier.

"If it's any consolation … I was looking forward to tonight."

I leaned back slightly in shock. All of the things he could've said … I was certainly not expecting that to be it.

He chuckled in amusement as he leaned closer to me, and his breath tingled on my skin.

"And it's not been all bad … after all … tomatoes are my favourite …"

He reached up and tucked a loose strand of sticky hair behind my ear, and I couldn't help but blush a dark red, noticing he was slightly pinker than usual as well.

I went to say something, _anything_, but was immediately stopped as his lips came into contact with mine, and daresay I melted right then and there. My eyes fluttered close as my hands clasped around the back of his neck, not wanting to let go.

Unfortunately, due to lack of breath, we did.

I panted as he leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes, perfectly content and perfectly … well, perfect.

He licked his lips and smirked, looking at me through his bangs.

"Cherry chapstick and tomatoes … good combination …"

I giggled as I leant in to kiss him once more, and he smirked against my lips as he wrapped his arms around my waist, trying to prolong the time we had before we broke apart again. Unfortunately, the need to breathe overpowered us once again, and we separated.

"So … you wanna go kill the Dobe?"

"No. Not tonight." I pondered, before snuggling my head into the crook of his neck and closing my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his muscular arms around me, as he sighed and rested his chin on my head.

Now _this_ was a perfect end to a crappy night.

And I could almost thank Naruto for squirting that ketchup on me.

…

_Almost._

**Well, 'Ketchup' is completed everybody!!! 5 pages that's not too bad … not as long as the last chapter of 'The Wrong One' but I don't think anything ever will be hehe … **

**Oh-So-Typical, I hope you liked this!!!**

**It took me so much effort to write today! I mean, for ages I had no muse and no clue what to write, and then I started writing a fic that I've had in my head for a while now but just never put it on paper, which it now kinda is … halfway through, then, like I said at the beginning of this fic, I got the idea for 'Ketchup' and I started writing out a version completely different to this one, then I thought '…this is crap lemmie try again.' And so, this story was born =)**

**Be proud of me for my motivation to this! I refused to give up!**

**P.S: The Ramen Man does not belong to me either! It belongs to Oh-So-Typical! If you like SasuSaku and randomness, you'll TOTALLY love her fics =)**

**Hehe, Happy Birthday Oh-So-Typical!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!**

**-x-Emma-x-**


End file.
